


Sleepyhead

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Death (Darksiders), In a good way tho, M/M, Strife is here but not joining them, Top War (Darksiders), mostly he is just here to be suffered
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 一個細雨濛濛的早晨，一位眼神朦朧的愛人。
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Kudos: 4





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> ※伊甸後末日前的日常妄想  
> ※角色崩壞嫌疑（哪次不是）  
> ※Strife，我很抱歉(?)

淅瀝瀝……淅瀝瀝……

窗外細雨濛濛，偶爾有幾滴雨水打在玻璃上，拍出滴答聲。烏雲雖然不怎麼厚重，仍讓早晨的日光格外朦朧，經過窗簾縫後成為一條光澤溫柔的半透明絲帶，覆在銀髮涅法雷姆眼皮上。  
感覺到光亮，War睜開眼睛，銀藍的眼光與日光交疊在一起，接著投向窗上正在匯聚而後滑落的雨珠。  
這裡是他其中一個住所，空間不大卻也足夠舒適。雖然沒有火爐，陰雨的天氣使房內被冷色調浸潤，不過身為涅法雷姆也不會感到冷，依然只有一條薄被蓋在光裸的身子上，還是兩個身子。  
_ 下雨了啊，難怪天色不亮。 _ 他想著，一邊聽著細細的雨聲，一邊將同床共枕的愛人摟得近一些。  
很難得的，Death今天並沒有早起，通常這時候他不是在做早餐，就是已經離開了。或許是因為上個任務耗費許多力氣，或是昨晚與愛人的翻雲覆雨，又可能單純是待在這裡讓他很安心，他側著身在對方左臂彎裡睡得很沉。還像是希望得到更多溫暖的體溫，往么弟身上蹭了過去。  
看著兄長罕見毫無防備的睡顏，肩頸上還有幾點昨夜殘留的痕跡，War忍不住溫柔地笑了起來，人工的手指輕輕撩撥鴉黑的長髮髮尾。他甚至有些慶幸自己的左手臂是金屬的，這樣枕頭放在上面枕了對方一夜都不會麻。可以的話，他希望能一直看下去，和愛人難得悠閒地用一整天來好好溫存——

叩叩扣扣扣。

現實總是殘酷，幾聲急促的敲門聲，打破他房裡的靜謐。  
懷裡的人雖然沒醒，卻也微微蹙起眉咕噥幾聲。  
赤紅騎士轉頭看向房門，銀藍的雙眼透著凶光。

_ 如果是來找碴的，開了門就砸爛。 _ War先幫兄長把被子拉好，溫柔的舉動跟想法大相逕庭。他抓了床邊的褲子穿上，接著打開房門、經過用來打理裝備與武器的客廳，風風火火地來到Chaoster就在不遠處的門口，旋開門把後正要掄起鐵拳，卻停了下來。  
「嘿War，早啊！」站在屋簷下的Strife打著招呼。  
「……你怎麼會在這裡？」銀髮的涅法雷姆問。  
「還不是議會要我送東西過來，還遇上下雨，簡直麻煩死了。」短髮的騎士抱怨著，兩手正在把自己的圍巾給扭乾，繼續說道： 「東西我帶過來了，順便借我在這裡躲個雨吧？我不想在這種天氣要Mayhem跑遠路。」  
平常的話，War會很乾脆地答應下來，但今天不是平常，他開始絞盡腦汁該怎麼回答才好。

「War……？」Death一面揉著惺忪的睡眼一面坐起身來，薄被滑到窄腰上，露出大片蒼白的肌膚和肌肉線條。他的聲音著輕微的鼻音，不管是聽著還是看著就是恍恍惚惚還沒完全轉醒的樣子，似乎還很疑惑為什麼愛人不在身邊。

就那麼一聲，被呼喚的那個馬上轉身，大步流星地回到房間，他甚至連家門都沒有關上。Strife來不及問或是講什麼，只是對著弟弟那片佈滿爪痕的背瞪大頭盔下的眼睛。  
「我在這裡。」年輕的涅法雷姆捱近，回應時將左膝放上床鋪好能更靠近對方一些。  
「嗯……」長者仍是低血壓、迷迷糊糊的樣子，琥珀色的眼眸裡都是朦朧。  
「我離開一下，馬上回來……」用右手梳過對方比午夜還漆黑的頭髮，赤紅騎士捧起那張線條俐落的臉龐，看著這少見的無辜表情，他情不自禁地吻了上去。  
「唔……嗯……」即使舌頭侵略過來，蒼白騎士依然乖巧地回應著熱吻，甚至吻得都發出咕啾、咕啾的曖昧聲音。  
「等我。」War抓了自己放在旁邊的紅色兜帽披肩就給愛人披上，也把被子拉好去遮著他的下半身，像是怕他著涼。  
看了看披上來的衣料，又望向那對青白色的眼睛，Death微笑著點了點頭，就裹著愛人的衣服躺回床上，抱著還留有對方氣息的枕頭睡去。  
銀髮的騎士這才再次離開房間，小心地把房門關上，再度回到玄關面對他另一個兄弟。  
「……剛剛那個可愛的生物是什麼？」目睹全程的短髮槍手忖度好一會兒，總算找到自己認為適合的詞彙才開口，他並不是很想知道答案。應該說他知道，他只是不可置信。  
「你可以進來躲雨，議會的東西放那邊桌上就好。」顯然War也沒有要回答或是解釋什麼的意思，又彷彿是他在表現自己的佔有欲。他用金屬大手遞了條毛巾過去，又指了指可以放東西的地方，就讓兄弟隨意待著，自己轉身就又朝房間走回去。

Strife看著房門關上，以在他身上少見的安靜進了屋子、關上門、放好東西後，就卸下頭盔和圍巾。拿起毛巾往自己臉上抹了抹，也沒再拿下來，他就這樣蓋著臉乾脆地躺在沙發上，假裝什麼都沒看到。  
_ 造物在上，希望醒來的時候他們也都醒了。 _ 他想著，想辦法在雨聲中睡著。


End file.
